Where The Magic Happens
by Necrofriggian
Summary: Take what you know about Ben 10 & turn Aliens into Mythical creatures. Anodytes are Witches & people like Darkstar are now vampires. Ben must wield the Omnitrix again to battle a Warlock who threatens to destroy not only humans but the secret world of Myths. What mayhem is in store? Gwevin & Benlie other possible pairings inside. OC's will feature. *MONTH HIATUS DUE TO EXAMS SORRY*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story I hope you don't find it too boring XD Like the summary said instead of aliens everything is mythical e.g Charmcastor is now on official witch, Michael Morningstar will be a vampire, The plumbers are a international group of people who use weapons invented by Fairies and Witches to fight evil etc. I wonder what I made Kevin *grins*. I've written out quite a few chapters in advance so I can tell you that I'm going to be following canonish Alien Force (meaning I'll be using a few canon events, but slowly turning it into my original plot) until about the end of chapter 5 which will be ****_completely_**** original after that except for Ben 10 characters. Note: Omniverse characters won't be present sorry I couldn't work them in**

**Oh and ****_this writing either means emphasis on one word or a flashback_**

**Pairings that will be included: Gwevin, Benlie, OCxOC**

**Pairing that will happen if you like her: PiercexOC**

**Pairings I'll try to fit in: DarkCaster and HelenxManny**

**Also at the end of each chapter I'll just quickly re-explain new weapons/characters and helpful tidbits just in case it was unclear because of my poor writing.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated in helping me to make it more enjoyable for you and just kick back, relax and enjoy! Xx**

Chapter 1: Everything has Changed

Ben stared at the open textbook as though at any moment it would jump forwards and attack him. Definitions, equations and graphs littered the pages to make it easier to understand yet still somehow came out gibberish. He grimaced. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his Friday evening.

The tap of a pencil on the deep mahogany table woke him from his trance-like state and his forest green eyes met with her midnight black ones. She motioned to the book.

"Do you understand it a little better?"

A simple question with an easy answer, but for Ben he was at a loss for words. A rare occasion for those who knew him. Organizing his thoughts he took a deep breath in to show her he was about to use all his mental energy on answering her. Out of the corner of his eye he caught her raising a single dark eyebrow in amusement.

"Metallic Bonding is the bonding of two metals, Covalent Bonding is the bonding of two non-metals and they share an electron AND Ionic bonding is the bonding of a metal and a non-metal and electrons are transferred." he finished, a triumphant smile spreading over his face. He looked across to the girl next to him whose head was bobbing back and forth in approval.

"That's correct."

Ben's smile spread further over his face, his hands about to be raised in victory until she stopped him.

"But I explained that to you an hour ago. What I was asking was if you understood what Precipitation and Redox reactions were."

Ben's face fell in dejection as he slammed his forehead on the cold wood before beginning to grip his hair in frustration. Stupid physics. When was he going to use it anyways? When was he going to use _algebra _was a better question. He, however, already knew the answer to that. Never.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" she said rubbing her hand on his back soothingly in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." he mumbled through his folded arms. Her cheery laughter reached his ears and slowly he found the strength to raise his head before resting his chin on the edge of the table.

"How does popcorn sound?" she offered him. Ben rose upwards tiredly as he turned in his chair to face her.

"Lots and lots and lots of butter. Oh and salt. Mostly butter. Don't forget the butter." she smiled and began to make her way to the kitchen.

"Just take a seat on the couch. I'll come in two minutes." she promised.

Ben got up and began stretching his limbs before letting out a tired yawn. Sitting down at the same table for hours getting Physics drilled into your head can do that to a person. Flopping down onto the couch he begrudgingly picked up the TV remote and aimlessly began to flick through channels on the Plasma.

It was as if the universe was trying to mock him as every station had something Physics related. When he finally landed on the Big Bang Theory he gave up, decided this was the most enjoyable show with Physics and threw the remote to the farthest end of the couch.

"How's the popcorn coming along?" he yelled to his petite girlfriend who was still hidden away in the kitchen.

"I'm putting it in the microwave now!" she yelled back.

"Is there butter?"

"Let's just say there's enough butter that only you would find it appetizing!"

Ben couldn't help, but smile at this before letting out a small groan.

"I'm going to fail this test Julie." he shouted. No response came, but the sound of popping and the smell of butter began to fill the air causing Ben to sub-consciously drool in appreciation. Only now he realized how hungry he was.

"You'll do fine, you've improved a lot!" she called back. Clattering plates could be heard and not a moment later she arrived with a large bowl of golden steaming popcorn. Ben moved over giving her room to place the popcorn between them and the two grabbed hungrily as they watched.

"Thought you said only I'd eat the popcorn?" he smirked as he watched her place another handful in her mouth before it disappeared. She shook her head, her perfect black bob not losing a hair out of place.

"I said there's enough butter that only someone like you would eat it, but then I remembered. There can never be too much butter." she said before reaching for more. Ben laughed and he grabbed as much as he could. The way both of them were eating it'd be gone within minutes.

"I've seen this episode five times." Ben said.

"So have I, but it's still funny." she giggled. Checking her watch Ben noticed her eyes bulge ever so slightly before her gaze returned to the TV.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. She looked over to him with an expression reading 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about', but after a concerned stare from Ben she gave up and sighed heavily.

"The tennis finals started ten minutes ago and I really wanted to see the match." she explained. Ben nodded dimly in understanding and pointed towards the remote. Curiously, she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? What channel is it on?" he asked not giving her a chance to answer as he began working his way through different shows. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You don't mind watching? I don't mind if you hate tennis." she said her voice changing slightly towards the end which Ben knew mean't she was lying. Tennis was a part of who Julie was. Disliking tennis in a way was the same as disliking her. True, before he met her Ben hardly gave the sport a second thought, but now he made sure to attend all her games and watch at least one game a week so he knew what she was talking about.

"It's fine like I said I've watched that episode five times and I enjoy tennis. Rafael Nadal is my favorite." he said finally finding the right station as he watched her face light up.

"You're the best boyfriend _ever_!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a quick peck on his cheek. Milliseconds after this she gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Except about the whole rooting for Nadal thing. Djokovic is better." she said teasingly. Ben smirked.

"I'll agree when I can pronounce his surname." he said earning him another playful slap which was complimented with an innocent glare.

Ben smiled inwardly. The two had been dating for a little over two months and he couldn't be happier. He always had a small crush on her the minute he saw the Asian-American, but just like any other teenager denied it as much as possible. When he noticed other guys, however, trying to make a move he swallowed his pride and very shakily asked her out. No-one else could understand what he was saying except Julie, who grinned from ear to ear and nodded with a very enthusiastic yes.

He laughed at her "threatening" glare and the two watched contently as the players hit the ball back and forth at mind-boggling speeds when Ben noticed the time at the corner of the screen.

"Hey what time is it?" he asked wanting to double check. Julie rolled up her petal pink sleeve and checked on her watch.

"A little after ten-thirty why?"

Ben gave a sigh, so the time was right. Getting up he went to go pack his school bag.

"I have a soccer match tomorrow morning and I don't want our team to lose because I'm half-asleep." he said zipping up his bag.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" she offered seeing as she knew Ben wasn't old enough to drive yet. Neither was she, but this still didn't stop her from owning her own scooter which coincidentally was the same pink as her hoodie.

He shook his head. "No it's fine I'm only a few blocks away and I wouldn't want you to miss your tennis match" he said.

Julie smiled and got off her feet to give him a tight hug good-bye.

"Best boyfriend ever." she reminded him causing his cheeks to form a reddish tint before he willed it back to normal.

"Good luck for your game tomorrow, I'll be in the stands supporting you." she promised and Ben wrapped her in a tighter hug feeling the ends of her hair tickle his nose.

"Thanks Julie, I gotta go." and with one last hug he was out the door.

"Oh and Nadal is gonna win."

"BEN!"

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Ben announced hanging his bright green jacket on the coat hanger whilst shaking his matted mud brown hair until it was its usual uncombed, lovable mess.

"Hi sweety p- wait did you walk home by yourself?" he could here his mom shriek from somewhere in the house.

He rolled his eyes at her over-paranoid nature and yelled back.

"Yeah, but mom it's Bellwood! This place is the most safest place on earth!"

Boring was the better word he would've used. Nothing exciting ever happened in the small town of America and after so many years he still hadn't decided if that was a blessing or a curse. He could hear his mom give a small knowing sigh.

"All right Ben I suppose you're right. There's leftovers in the fridge sorry we ate when you said you were going to be a little bit longer. But you're not getting any until you clean your room"

Ben groaned.

"Mom how many times have I told you it's organised chaos!" he shouted. He watched in slight horror as she exited the kitchen arms folded in defiance. Her olive eyes blazing as she closed the gap between them.

The age old mother-son war was about to begin.

Now she didn't seem tough with her cheerful yellow hair and gentle smile. Heck she was even a few centimetres shorter than her son, but when she needed to be; she was a raging vortex of evil. Frilly pink apron and all. Sandra Tennyson, was one person never to push around.

"No buts." she warned waving a half-washed wooden spoon around threateningly.

"I've left it exactly the way it was this morning. Now march your little legs up there and start cleaning!" she said raising her voice. Ben didn't budge. He was not losing this war, not this time.

Her angered features softened into disappointment.

"Pretty please Benny." she said pouting slightly and making her eyes go wide, similar to that of a wounded animal, in an attempt to guilt-trip him. Ben wavered and he watched in agony as the mischievous twinkle came back in her eyes. She won.

"Thanks honey." she said and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before disappearing back into the kitchen to finish her cleaning.

Head hung low, Ben walked up the stairs in defeat to his room. Halfheartedly he opened and closed the door and threw his bag down without bothering to check where it landed.

His entire floor was littered with comic books, clothes and a few other things he couldn't quite identify anymore when he looked upwards and saw it.

Resting ever so innocently on his bed's pillow was a bright red gem about the size of his fist which he was positive was not there when he left. Careful not to step on anything he moved closer to get a better look. Upon closer inspection Ben was able to see the ever so slowly beating wings attached to it which were similar to that of a Dragonfly's. Ben knew exactly what it was.

A Scarlett Seeker.

His grandfather showed it to him a number of times when they were on the road during summer vacation. A Scarlett Seeker was a device which once encrypted with a message would fly over land and oceans seeking the receiver and would not stop until its mission was fulfilled. To everybody else, but the receiver it would look like a harmless leaf. His mom must have assumed it was just a part of the mess and left it which was lucky for him.

Even though Ben knew what it was he still had no idea of their history or how they were supposed to work. He didn't even know how to read the message.

Picking it up carefully, not wanting to break the delicate wings, he held it in his hand. Its wings began to beat menacingly until it abruptly stopped. Once it stopped the wings folded into the gem and it gave a dim glow.

"What the hell do I do with you." Ben whispered. Suddenly a memory flashed before his mind.

_A ten year old Ben sat in a chair of the Rustbucket and looked through the window in bored irritation. Directly opposite him sat an old man in his late sixties and wore an outdated Hawaiian shirt. His snow white hair was neatly combed back and his large hand was holding a strange gem._

_"Ben."_

_Ben let out an annoyed huff and turned to face him, his grandfather's expression like that of a strict teacher tutoring an annoying class._

_"Ben you've only just learn't about the Myths." he began. The Myths were what Plumbers, such as himself, referred to instead of just blatantly calling it the Magical world. When Ben asked why he simply said because it sounded cooler._

_"And now that you've learn't about the Myths it shall never leave you and the only way you'll be able to cope is if you learn the basics. And Scarlett Seekers are as basic as you'll get."_

_Ben rolled his eyes and looked down at the thing clamped to his wrist. The neon green hourglass shone back eagerly and he made a face._

_"Fine." Ben mumbled angrily and looked to his cousin who was sleeping soundly. _

_"Who the hell gives a lesson at two in the damned morning?" he thought bitterly._

_The smile on Grandpa Max's face returned._

_"Good. All right let's get started."_

But Ben, being Ben, only listened to the first ten seconds before zoning out for the next three hours. He did, however, remember one very clear instruction.

_"Now Ben the important thing about Scarlett Seekers are that they only work on flat or at least roughly even surfaces. Lay it down on the floor and you'll receive the message."_

With this knowledge Ben began pushing everything into one giant mountain in a corner. Finally satisfied with the clean-ish floor he placed it down and took a step back.

Nothing happened.

Ben breathed out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going insane." he said and gave a rather unconvinced laugh. Walking towards it, he began to reach down to pick it up when it started to hum softly and glow brighter. He pulled back his hand as if he got burned and stumbled backwards. Trying to steady himself he did not expect it to start shooting rays of blinding light. Shielding his eyes he was only vaguely aware of a person beginning to form.

Once the rays ceased Ben lowered his hands only to be stunned silent.

"Grandpa?"

"Grandpa?" Ben said shocked.

"Hello there Ben." Grandpa Max replied back to him, his grey eyes coated in unshed fear.

"H-how?" Ben tried to search for words unable to describe what he was witnessing.

His grandfather had gone missing weeks ago and though his father assured him it was nothing his tone had told him otherwise. They received a call from him a week after he was gone and he assured them he was fine. Though he sounded convincing Ben's gut told him something was wrong and Ben trusted his gut a lot more then his brain. Sure enough after the call it was impossible to get hold of him.

So if everything was all right like Max claimed, why was he standing right in front of him? Was he even there?

Cautiously, Ben worked his way closer and closed his eyes not wanting to witness his own stupidity.

"There's only one way to find out if he's there." he thought. Instantly he began waving his hand around madly. When nothing happened he slowly opened his right eye only to see his arm clear through his grandfather's abdomen.

Ben's first instinct was to scream.

And so he did.

A girlish scream escaped his lips before he shut it with his free hand. Hard footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs and loud knocking on his door ensued.

"Ben? Ben are you OK? It's mom can I come in?"

"NO!" Ben yelled back. The last thing he wanted was his mom to come into the room and see what was happening.

"Well is everything OK? Why'd you scream?" she said her voice still tense though the knocking had stopped.

"I... uh found my Gold Sumo Slammers Card. It was, uh, bent." he said mentally kicking himself for such a stupid lie.

"If your room was clean it wouldn't have happened! Dammit Ben don't scare me like that!" she said and her loud footsteps slowly faded to nothing. Unsurely, Ben pulled his hand back and was surprised to not feel anything though Grandpa Max did shake digitally a bit.

"I know you weren't listening to me Benjamin. So in case you haven't figured it out yet this is only a holographic message of myself."

"...Oh."

Feeling highly stupid, he shuffled awkwardly and mentally promised himself he'd listen to every word the old geyser had to say.

"I'm sorry I've lost contact with your folks and you. I can only imagine you must hate me." he sighed looking down at his feet before continuing.

"I'm back with the Plumbers, they've pulled me out of retirement since _he_ showed up and things have been hectic Ben. Horribly."

"Who's h-"

"So I just wanted you to know not to worry about me or the omnitrix. _I _have it, and it's completely safe. He'll never get his hands on it as long as _only I_ have it."

"Who is he-"

"Oh and please say hello to your cousin Gwen for me." his lips curled into a small worn out smile.

"Love you, Max out."

The holographic image of him closed until it was just a raw beam of dimming light. In a blink of an eye it shot back into the gem and it turned a deep purple. For a few moments Ben stared at the gem completely dumbfounded.

Then he began running through his room, frantically throwing random items everywhere as he desperately searched.

"You've got the omnitrix?" he said almost expecting an answer. Digging through a pile of black wrinkled shirts he found what he was searching for.

It was an old wooden box and stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the modern age clutter. It was big enough to hold only a few small items and had a few small signs of moss developing. Besides its appearance it was one of the most strongest and most impossible things to open which was useful to keep what was hidden inside it.

Wiping the dust that had developed over it Ben found the metallic square and pressed his thumb on it. Scanning his fingerprint the square opened with a strained clink and opened a small hatch. Part one of the lock was opened. Plucking off one of his hairs with a wince he lay the strand in the hatch. It snapped shut and the lid flew open sending three year old dust flying everywhere.

Ben gagged and began to swat the dust away before peering into the box. Just as he expected it was still safely stored inside. This was the first time he ever looked at it since he took it off. His stomach lurched and he was unsure if it was from nausea or nostalgia. In his hands was the most powerful device in the known universe.

If you could even call it a device.

The omnitrix was in the shape of a black widow spider except it was the size of an overbulky watch. Instead of a traditional widow's red hourglass this one glowed an eery green and the legs were tightly hidden underneath. Besides its arachnid appearance, it really was a device and though it was his for five years he only knew how to use it and who invented it... vaguely. He sighed. He really did know nothing about the Myths.

One thing didn't make sense though. Here it was still exactly how he left it. So why did his grandfather say _he_ had it?

"What are you hiding from me Grandpa?" he whispered under his breath as he began to think.

His grandpa said he was on a case and it was hectic, but Ben wasn't to worry. He knows what Ben is like if he finds out someone, especially someone he cares about, is in danger so if his grandpa didn't want him involved he wouldn't have sent him that message. Ben's tongue stuck out as he began to think harder. Which means his strong hints were for Ben to put the omnitrix back on and help him, but his grandpa was the one who told him to take it off. What he needed was a second opinion. He needed to talk to someone, someone who knew what was going on. Grandpa's message repeated itself in his mind. Gwen. He needed to talk to Gwen.

Checking his time on his watch he was shocked to see how late it had gotten. He knew Gwen switches her phone off after this time, but she'd still be up probably studying. So his only hope to speak to her was if he quickly ran to her house to speak to her. It was a stupid idea, but Ben has done worse. Sadly. He was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Ben, it's mom." she said not bothering to ask if she should come in or not. Swiftly he placed the omnitrix back in the box and through it under the bed. "You've been up here so long I figured you could use a break and... IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL CLEANING A ROOM?" she said gesturing wildly around the room. Ben looked around and sheepishly gave a small smile.

"Kinda?"

"This... is... bad BEN. Your room was cleaner BEFORE!" his mom continued her rage increasing. Ben couldn't blame her really. How the room looked before was fit for a prince compared to how it looked like now.

"I know this is bad and I will clean it as soon as I get back from Gwen."

"Now? You want to go to her now? You will not leave this room until everything in this room is put in its original place or thrown away. You here me? Not. Leaving. Not even for your soccer game because SERIOUSLY. BEN. I don't even know what _that _IS anymore!" she said pointing to a small object developing a blue coloured mold.

"But mom it's really important I go speak to Gwen right now!"

"NO. BUTS." she said stretching every non-existent syllable possible. "Whatever you need to speak to her about can wait until tomorrow. Now come downstairs. Eat and then march back up here and clean this room _immediately._" she finished a tone that mean't if he were to say anything else she would hold it against him for the rest of his life. So instead he nodded meekly and mumbled apologies.

His mom smiled, changing from a raging She-hulk to a playful kitten.

"Good now come down honey I made your favorite; meatloaf." she said and turned to leave, but not before eyeing the blue moldy thing.

Ben sighed and carefully placed the box once re-finding it into his schoolbag. Walking downstairs he noticed how right him mom was. Whatever that was coming he couldn't do anything about tonight. Whatever was coming could wait until tomorrow. Ben rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Tomorrow."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND done! *sighs exhausted* sorry it's so long! Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to review! As I promised:**

**Scarlett Seekers: Basically a pretty red gem which gives a life-size holographic message similar to what AF/UA Plumbers use, but now has been MYTHIFIED *jazz hands* and it is disguised as a leaf except to the recipient. I dunno cause I always thought the random leaves blowing that no-one could explain why they were blowing were messages for someone special. *shrugs***

**Omnitrix: I know what you're thinking. "Who the hell does she think she is changing the omnitrix!" well... when I spoke to my friends they suggested seeing as I'm mythifying (these are words now) everything they said I might as well change the omnitrix. So I told them my spider idea and they loved it. First of all use your one hand to grip your other hand's wrist. This is how the 'spider's' legs holds onto Ben's wrist. The hourglass is on its circular abdomen and is large and will project Myths *aliens* the same way it does in alien force.**

**Omnitrix box: a box that will onlu open with the person's fingerprint and DNA signature. No other way of opening it. Nope. Not even flamethrowers.**

**Rafael Nadal and Novak Djokovic are two famous tennis players for non-tennis fans and if you don't watch Big Bang Theory WATCH IT NOW.**

**Canon bits: Ben finding the omnitrix in his room and grandpa max's message.**

**Non-canon: everything else :3**

**Julie won't be appearing for a VERY VERY long time so this will be the only action seen Benlie for a while /: I will try to update weekly and I'll message you if I can't.**

**If you have any further issues just PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP! Thank you!**

**~Necrofriggian**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time

**Author's note: First of all I'd just like to thank everybody who has reviewed/followed/favorite-d my story. I didn't expect so many when I posted :D It really means a lot to me, you guys are awesome! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and I'll try to update every Friday. If somehow I couldn't then Saturday. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Clearly.**

Chapter 2: It's Time

Saturday mornings for Ben usually mean't finishing up a soccer match and quickly running home to catch the morning cartoons before doing absolutely nothing the rest of the day. Except for, however, this Saturday.

Luckily for Ben his soccer match had ended earlier than expected so he had more than enough time to go find Gwen. Whereas Ben's Saturdays consisted of doing absolutely nothing, for Gwen it mean't she had extra lessons, followed by her tutoring a few academy students and her day ended with karate at five sharp.

Walking through the quiet pure marble halls of Gwen's school Ben had the strange sensation he was silently being judged due to the fact he was the only one not in a uniform. His school was never without the loud war cries of Jocks or Cheerleaders or the sound of nerds being shoved into the already dented lockers or even the ear-piercing strain of the Marching band. These noises would then be mixed with the sound of the equally loud student population producing an almost deafening sound.

Gwen's school had none of this.

For one; the lockers looked as though they hadn't been touched a day of their lives and instead of the lively sound of teenagehood came the quiet classical music playing in the background. True it was a Saturday, but he had a feeling if he had to come on Monday it would be in the same condition except for more people in blue and red jerseys littering the halls instead of the odd one here and there. The mere thought of an obedient school with students who wanted to learn made Ben shudder.

That was another stark contrast. Ben's school would never _ever_ be open on a Saturday, but Gwen's school was opened for all those who wanted extra lessons. Which by the looks of it, Ben guessed was about half of the student population.

"Excuse me." Ben said to a fair skinned boy in a red jersey. The boy looked up from his astro-physics book and his face contorted in fear. Ben scratched his head awkwardly. Though he was in his usual outfit he guessed that this look probably screamed 'Badass Delinquent' in this environment. Even if he was a head shorter than the scared teen.

"Yeah sorry I'm looking for my cousin, Gwen Tennyson. If my Aunt told me correct she should be somewhere in this school. Do you know where she is?" he asked as politely and formally as he could.

The lanky teen visibly relaxed, even sighing with relief, when Ben finished talking. Skilfully pushing his thick glasses higher up his freckled nose he cleared his throat.

"Sure I do. Everybody knows the future valedictorian. She's in room 129 just a little further down he hall." he said pointing behind him.

Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks for the help!" The boy gave him a small forced smile before he carried on walking nose-deep in his book.

Scanning the doors Ben finally found the one he was looking for and gave a quick knock. When nothing happened he decided to enter. Half the desks were filled with students all looking at him like a group of deers in the headlights. Gwen was at the board with a book held lovingly by her side and looking passed her he could see the supposed teacher, his feet on the table and arms folded behind his head in blissful sleep. Ben could tell that Gwen teaching the class was a usual occurrence.

"So how's my favorite cousin?" Gwen looked up with a confused frown, but once she saw Ben it disappeared into a smile.

"Mr. Wilson is it alright if I speak to my cousin for a few moments?"

Mr. Wilson woke up hastily and almost fell off his chair in an effort to look like he wasn't sleeping.

"Of course Ms. Tennyson! I'll just pick up from where you left off." he said getting up and taking the book from Gwen.

"Thank you sir." she smiled warmly and quickly apologized to the class.

Walking out the class Ben stifled a chuckle when he noticed the teacher peering at the board in confusion and then at the class before asking what subject they were doing.

"Ben!" Gwen said giving him a quick hug after she closed the door behind herself. School and sports had been hectic for both of them and the last time they had spoken to each other was four months ago. The visit from Ben was a surprise for both of them.

"What do you want?" she asked knowingly. Ben faked being hurt even adding a gasp.

"Can't I see my best cousin out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Compliments mean you want something." she said folding her arms over her chest and smirking.

"I need advice." he admitted.

"OK come to the gym at six. That's when my schedule is free."

"No problem." Ben said mentally trying to remember the time.

"Great I'll see you then." She gave him another quick hug.

"It's really nice to see you again." she said before relieving the teacher from his job and closing the door.

Once again the classical music could be heard and Ben unzipped his bag before reaching in to pull out the omnitrix. Turning it in different angles he let out a sad sigh.

"What am I going to do?" he asked almost expecting a response from the small device.

Placing it back in his bag he started to walk out the school not even aware that he was being watched.

**~ oOo ~**

As minutes turned into hours at his home Ben found himself doing the one thing he thought was humanly impossible for him. Overthinking.

He tried changing his mind to other topics to relax. It didn't work. He tried calling Julie, but she was about to see a movie with friends and couldn't talk. He tried calling his soccer team, but they were too busy celebrating their damned victory which put them in the semi-finals to respond. All thirteen of them. What if he was dying? They'd lose their _only_ goalkeeper, but _no_ smoothies were more important. He even attempted schoolwork, but that was pushing it. When six o' clock rolled in Ben couldn't have been more relieved.

Rushing down the stairs he grabbed his jacket and yelled good-bye to no-one in particular before slamming the door behind him. Running down towards the gym he slowed to a jog and arrived a few minutes after six. The moonlight streamed through the dusty ceiling windows casting the large room in an eery glow. The only sound came from the flipping of pages and he didn't even have to look to know what he was going to see. Gwen was studying.

"Let me guess you have a test two weeks from now?" he joked.

Gwen tossed her flaming auburn hair over her shoulder and looked up to see who had interrupted her. Smiling, she placed the book in her satchel.

"Actually it's a month from now, but studying isn't a crime." she retorted.

"It should be." he said rolling his eyes. The two sat down on the stands by the sidelines and the two struck up a conversation.

Ben spoke about how he was to be named MVP and Gwen told him all about her karate tournaments and academic acknowledgements. For a fleeting moment it was two cousins catching up until Gwen decided to get back to business.

"So what advice do you need? Do you and Julie have monthly anniversaries and you need an idea for a present?" she asked. He shook his head and waved his one hand dismissing the idea.

"No no Julie isn't like that." Pausing, he took in a deep breath and pulled the omnitrix out of his bag.

The colour visibly drained from Gwen's face and she choked down a gasp. Regaining her composure she steadied herself and carried on as if nothing happened.

"What about it?" she asked trying to sound more concerned than cold. Ben ran a hand through his hair and explained the situation as best as he good. As he continued Gwen's eyes softened and she slowly egged him on when he paused at the thought of Grandpa. When he stopped speaking she guessed he was done.

"Grandpa doesn't have the omnitrix though. You do." she said finally. Ben turned away from her and gazed at the device resting on his lap, oblivious to its own effect.

"I know that. He knows that. I think he's in trouble and I think he's trying to send me a message." he added.

She rested her face in her hand, her eyebrows creased in concentration before relaxing.

"I think so too. But don't you remember how hard it was getting it off the last time?" Seeing him wince confirmed her suspicions. He remembered all too well.

"If you put it back on I don't think you'll be able to get it off again. Last time was a miracle." she finished sadly.

Ben sighed and drooped his head lower.

"I know." he mumbled.

He picked it up to get a closer look and after a moment of dreary silence spoke.

"I used to love the omnitrix. It seemed to be the only thing that made me special." he said barely audible to the human ear.

"You are special Ben. Unless being future Mr. MVP doesn't mean anything." she said and she watched as a hint of a smile crossed his face.

"And whatever you decide isn't going to change that. I'll still be by your side correcting your sorry ass every time you do something stupid. That won't change either."

She was sitting three seats higher than him so he had to turn completely around in order to see her. He noticed the minute intake of breath she took and her gaze fixed on him, her emerald green eyes burning with determination.

"So now that you've heard my input. What are you going to do?" He shuffled in an attempt to get comfortable and looked at the omnitrix. It too seemed to be gazing at him. Seconds ticked by and he finally cleared his throat to show he had made a decision. The noise startled Gwen, but she composed herself. Determined to here her cousin's important decision.

He held it higher in his hands, it's hard black body catching the light and gleaming dully.

"I'm-"

The door to the gym flew open, crushed metal flying in opposite directions and narrowly missing them. The lights from the street lamps temporarily blinded them and as their eyes adjusted to the burning light a shadowed figure walked forwards and held out a weapon similar to a wooden staff.

"Halt! Hands above your heads!" he ordered. Soon the darkness from the gym was able to consume the light just enough for them to see clearly. A startled gasp escaped them.

"He's not human." Gwen whispered. Her words echoed through the disturbed area, reminding them over and over what they were seeing was real.

He was in a suit which could only be compared to that of an astronauts, but even with the outfit his face was clearly visible. His features were reptilian, his lavender-blue scales shone menacingly against his golden snake eyes. His askew fang-like teeth glittered clearly as he gritted his jaw in anger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ben was the first to yell not bothering to raise his hands like the walking muscular reptile had demanded. The giant gem at the tip of the staff gave a green glow before disappearing, giving him an idea of how the strong the creature really was.

"My name is Magister Labrid, I'm a special agent of the Plumbers. I'm here to take back the omnitrix." he answered darkly. Ben placed the omnitrix in his pocket and took up a defensive stance.

"No way." He growled back. The staff broke out into rays of green light which moved in a circular clockwise motion decorating the room almost like that of a police sirens. It hummed menacingly and Ben instinctively took a step back.

"So be it." Magister Labrid said as he fired a blast.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled. The concentrated laser burst mere feet in front of him. Ben watched as a small silver mechanical hummingbird fluttered in front of him generating a bright pink shield before flying back towards where Gwen stood. She opened her satchel and the bird returned leaving them right where they started: Ben and Labrid locked in an intense stare off with Gwen by the sidelines.

"A Shield Bird? Very common yet highly effective protection charm for a beginner Witch." Magister Labrid said slightly impressed. The gem on the staff turned from a pale green to an electrifying blue which caused the humming to increase in intensity.

"That shall be the last time you one-up me thieves." he said as the staff glowed brighter.

"RUN!" Ben ordered and Gwen followed close behind him. Five small Shield Birds flew out of her satchel each bursting with a small explosion as they were hit. Ben's panic rose, their only form of defense was depleting and he frantically looked around for a plan. A rack holding the gym's basketballs came into view and Ben took his chance. Gripping the rusted railings, he threw it down sending dozens of pale orange balls flying. The unexpected action took the Magister off guard long enough for Gwen to place a trap. A black snake came wreathing from her satchel and lay itself around his feet before a pink energy escaped from its mouth, leaving Labrid suspended metres above the ground. A bright magenta-pink glow wrapped around his arms making it impossible for him to use his staff now. After waiting what Ben decided was long enough, he dusted himself off and walked forwards until he stood next to Gwen.

"You're getting really good at using those charms we collected." Ben praised. Gwen smiled and stood more proudly.

"Thanks." she said before her face contorted into a grim expression.

Ben's smile disappeared into the same expression and he walked closer before stopping.

"Why do you want the omnitrix?" he barked. The Magister struggled and thrashed a bit longer before giving up and glared at them.

"We think it might have something to do with Max Tennyson's disappearance. You probably don't even know who that is." he said stiffly.

"I know who that is, that's my Grandpa." Ben said before considering Labrid's explanation.

The creatures yellow eyes shot open as he looked as down at them as if seeing them for the first time.

"Max Tennyson is _your _grandfather? So then you are Gwendolyn Tennyson?" he said pointing a sharpened finger at Gwen who nodded.

"And you are the Legendary Ben Tennyson?" he questioned his tone changing from threatening to curious. Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"Guess so." he said. Somehow Labrid visibly softened and he spoke to Ben like an old friend.

"I'm sorry I thought you were just some random kid who stole the omnitrix. If you let me down I promise I'll explain anything you wish to know." he said his mouth curling into a genuine smile. Unbeknownst to Ben and Gwen he could get down just as easily, but what was supposed to be a sneak attack now turned into a way to gain their trust.

For some strange reason Ben's gut told him to trust the big scaly thing. Looking over at Gwen for a second opinion she gave a small nod and opened her out stretched hand.

"Reptilicus decrease." she commanded. The glow protruding from its mouth retreated downwards until Magister Labrid's feet touched the floor. When he was safely standing the snake's mouth shut and it slithered mechanically back towards Gwen who welcomed it with open arms.

"How do you know my grandpa?" Ben asked. Labrid placed his staff back in a hook on his utility belt and fixed his helmet before speaking.

"I was the last Plumber on a mission with him before he disappeared. He always spoke fondly about the omnitrix so we concluded it was part of the reason he went missing. We managed to track it back to here." he said waving his hand towards Bellwood.

Ben nodded in understanding, his story seemed to check out.

"Oh, who is he-"

A device by Labrid's wrist beeped consecutively three times before switching off.

"What's that." Gwen asked pointing to it.

"It tells me when I have a mission, which I have right now. You both seem able to handle yourselves so if you feel up to it you are more than welcome to tag along. Otherwise I'm afraid this is our last meeting as I won't return." he said. The device beeped again, but Ben guessed this time it mean't he was to hurry up.

Ben's question for who 'He' was was replaced with desire. A mission, a real live mission. He hadn't had one for years and the mere thought of it made his adrenalin spike. Sadly, he noted, he would be completely useless. Unless...

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the device. He knew that if he put this on, all his carefree normal days would be over. Gwen noticed a new glint in his eyes which wasn't there a few minutes earlier. It was a look that clearly showed Ben was one hundred percent sure of his decision.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked quietly. Ben turned to look at her before turning his attention to the device again. Placing the omnitrix atop his wrist he rubbed the hourglass, springing the spider to life. It's gangling legs kicked outwards as though it had been hibernating for all its life before it stiffened. Ben felt the familiar tightening of its grip around his wrist to the point where his hand was about to turn purple before relaxing. The hourglasses dreary light beamed dimly and Ben let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was done.

"I'm sure." he answered her. A stiff silence filled the air before Labrid interrupted it.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Ben asked looking up forgetting where he was.

"Oh yeah." he stuttered out embarrassed.

Ben and Gwen followed behind him before Gwen spoke up.

"Do you think Grandpa is alright?" she asked. Labrid considered her question.

"I can't say for certain, but if anyone will be fine it's him."

Gwen gave a half-smile at this.

"So. Gwen, if it's alright for me to call you that? How long have you been a Witch?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Gwen spat out offended. Ben watched as her hands balled into fists before he sighed exasperated.

"Witch Gwen. He said Witch not the other thing." Ben watched amused as the Magister looked confused as Gwen turned a shade of red which blended in perfectly with her hair.

"Oh. I'm n-not a Witch."

The Magister looked even more confused, but just shook his head and muttered something about idiotic humans. He decided not to press on why she thought she wasn't one and continued walking.

"So what's the mission?" Ben half-yelled. Many ideas had been swimming in his head, but he tried to sound calm and rational yet it still came out similar to an over eager kid in a candy store. Labrid stopped as they were about to exit the gym, the moonlight casting shadows on his face plaguing his expression. After a pause he begrudgingly began to speak.

"There's an illegal deal going down three miles North from here."

"Between who?" Gwen said finally speaking up.

The Magister remained stoic, but answered her question regardless of his better judgement.

"The Forever Knights." The two groaned in annoyance. The Forever Knights were an organisation whose mindsets were still stuck in the middle ages. They stole magical charms and weapons and used them for whatever twisted purpose they had thought up. It usually consisted of killing innocent Myths simply because they were Myths and were monitored solely by the Plumbers who always put the Knights in their place. In short: Annoying idiots who couldn't take no for an answer.

"And?" Gwen prodded. His next answer came slowly and painfully as if confessing to murder, yet though that wasn't the case still had the same effect. Ben's stomach jumped as though he'd been kicked and Gwen's eyes widened in shocked fear.

"Demons."

**Author's note: **

**Shield Birds: A device shaped like a bird that produces a pink energy shield which is used by Witches who are just starting out or by people who aren't aware they are Witches yet *hint hint***

**Reptilicus: A device that is shaped like a thin black snake which protrudes mana from its mouth and bends and twists to its controllers desire. Also used by beginner Witches who aren't confident in their skills or just wish to practice a bit more OR used by people who aren't aware they're witches.**

**Labrid's Staff: A wooden staff about as long as a walking stick with a large gem on its tip which shoots out a laser. The more intense the colour the more powerful. (green being weakest followed by blue, yellow then red which is the strongest)**

**Labrid's mission device: Just a watch which notifies if you have a mission and gives details of said misson.**

**Magister Labrid isn't an original character as he was in the first two episodes of Alien Force for those who don't remember and it shall be revealed what he is in the next chapter :)**

**My next chapter won't nearly be as long as normal, just warning you.**

**Canon: Gwen and Ben's talk in the gym followed by the battle with Labrid.**

**Non-Canon: How the fight happened and everything else. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! And please leave a review so I can here your opinions they mean a lot honestly :D **

**See you next Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

**Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10. I wish I did though *sobs***

The drive to the secluded wasteland had been tense to put it mildly. Gwen attempted to teach everything she had learn't about demons in five years to Ben in five minutes. Naturally insults were thrown across the hovercraft built for three and Magister Labrid considered on more than one occasion to simply jump out. They probably wouldn't even notice. Arriving, Labrid activated the invisibility option from the large range of dials and buttons and gave the teens quick orders for them to hide behind one of the many gradually rising piles of sand and debris.

The air was stale from pollution and only one dim flickering street lamp lit the area the size of a large park. Ben, however, could think of one thing while looking over the dismal land:

This was going to be absolute hell to explain to his mom.

Glancing towards Magister Labrid, whose beady eyes were fixed securely in the distance, Ben couldn't help, but let curiosity get the better of him.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly... are you?" he asked cautiously. Gwen peered at Labrid with obvious interest, she too wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Leviathan." he said calmly. Ben's head tilted slightly, trying to weigh out how he thought Leviathans were supposed to look to how they apparently looked.

"You don't look like one. You look like an overgrown dark-blue crocodile." Labrid scoffed at this though Ben guessed it was his attempt at a genuine laugh.

"Of course not, I'm in my humanoid form."

"How?"

"I took a Bio-pill."

"What's that?" Labrid tore his gaze from the area below and looked to Ben with a surprising amount of deep sympathy. Ben guessed if he had eyebrows they'd be creased in pity.

"You don't know much about the world of Myths do you kid?" Ben said nothing yet at the same time answered his question. He could identify a few creatures and perhaps name one or two weapons, but overall Magister Labrid was right. He knew nothing. He really honestly didn't know anything. Looking away Ben gazed at his hands, vaguely he could here his cousin whisper his name in a way to ask if he were fine and he looked over to her smiling as bright as he good to show he was fine. Gwen didn't seem convinced, but they had other problems.

"Over there." Gwen whispered harshly pointing to two trucks that pulled up. Ben snapped his head forward and regained his focus, finding something to distract him of his thoughts about his grandpa. One battered up truck rolled in from the east entrance and the other, almost knew, arrived from the west. Both trucks halted metres apart and after the headlights were switched off the truck driver from the east entrance exited.

He was a short round man in his late fifties with silver hair combed to one side in an effort to hide the fact he was surely going bald and he wore a dull tight-fitting brown suit making his layers of fat look even more noticeable. Upon closer inspection Ben could clearly see that his skin was not not a pasty white as he had previously thought, but was instead a sickly pale green with yellow blotches. Even his discoloured eyes were disturbingly vivid. Could it be...

"Demon." Magister Labrid said softly answering Ben's suspicions.

"Did he take a Bio-pill?" Gwen asked. Magister Labrid nodded clearly and curtly.

"Depending on who the creature is changes the affects. The closer you are to human the better the results. You should've seen me _before_ I took a Bio-pill." he said giving a light chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The three fell into silence as the driver of the newer truck exited. He was completely covered from head to toe in traditional medieval armour and held securely in his hand was a pitch black briefcase. A passenger from each opposing truck stepped out and stood next to their driver, awaiting orders. The two drivers walked to each other and shook hands. Even with the suit of armour it was clear that he was disgusted with who he was dealing with.

The Demon's mouth curled into a huge, malicious smile clearly showing off his crooked yellowing teeth and spared a few words before signalling to someone obscured from view. The sound of a V8 engine seemed to echo from every area and a modified 2009 Dodge Challenger drove in. Its coat was a deep forest green with twin black pinstripes streaming from its hood down to its boot. The muscle car came to a halt directly in-between the two trucks and a teenager- about a year or two older than Ben, but definitely taller- stepped out.

His raven-black, unkempt hair just touched his shoulders and his dark clothes showed off his pale skin and just how blotch free it truly was. Ben made sure to check that his eyes weren't discoloured and was relieved to note that they were simply a boring dark-grey though some girls he knew would probably go as far as to say they were a smoldering angst-filled black. To any person who didn't know him he looked exactly like a normal, perhaps even a rebellious, teenager. To Ben and Gwen however...

"It's Kevin." she said hoarsely as though her throat had suddenly gone dry.

"You know this kid?" Labrid said in disbelief.

"Kinda. We fought him all the time when we were kids." Ben explained. The trio hushed and watched as Kevin walked from his car to shake hands with the Knight. He said something which seemed to ease the Knight and took the briefcase from him cautiously, as though it would break with the slightest touch. Flicking it open easily enough he peered inside. Kevin's eyes darted from left to right as he appeared to count the content. When he stopped a smirk spread over his face and he turned to the short demon; his apparent boss.

"Money's here." he said clearly enough for the three to here. The Demon smiled and signaled his assistant, a middle-aged lanky man whose skin was pale and sickly, to go to the back of the truck. The assistant nodded and walked briskly, not wanting to waste time. He returned moments later holding a much more silver hi-tech suit case with what looked like black veins coiling around it. Scraping his long, twisted index finger along the fattest one, it seemed to give a small shriek and scuttled in different angles which allowed the briefcase to open with ease. Curiously they watched Kevin take it and open it.

It looked to be a revolver, but was a deep scarlet red and glowed where the light was dimmest. It looked as though it would burn to the touch.

"As promised, 124 Hell-Blazed Pistols. Able to kill anything in one shot ranging to the size of an ogre and anything within a five metre range. Equipped with silencers and has a machine gun option. These bad boys are the talk of the black market. And even if you don't believe me-" swiftly Kevin took aim at a mountain of rubble and fired. A flash of hot white light darted through the air in silence before exploding. Once it exploded it turned a fearful blood red and seemed to eat up the rubble before hiding in a cloak of black smoke. When the smoke cleared the only thing that served as a reminder of the mountain was the charred ash that littered the floor. Ben had to fight a gag as the smell of sulfur and rust consumed his senses.

"What if that was where we were hiding?" Gwen whispered as an afterthought so inaudible Ben barely registered it. He made a grunt to express his concerns as he was still fighting the need to gag.

"Even if you don't believe me." Kevin repeated to gain the attention again. "The weapon speaks for itself." The smirk grew larger when he finished and Ben almost expected them to break out into applause. Clearly, Ben noted, he loved his job.

"Those weapons are level 5 technology! Humans are only allowed up to level 2!" Magister Labrid screamed in blind fury. Gwen tried to hush him and Ben, now recovered, tried desperately to tug at his sleeve. Neither were a match for the 200 kilogram giant man-lizard.

Ben lunged backwards as he lost his footing and scrambled frantically to his feet only to witness Labrid tearing through the ground. His staff aimed, glowing an electric yellow, and ready to fight.

"Stop what you are doing and halt in the name of the Plumbers!" he spat almost growling. The Boss Demon blinked rapidly as if unbelieving to what he was seeing, then he let out a low humourless laugh.

"You wish to stop me?" he asked in an accent one could only describe as a mixture of Russian and Transylvanian.

"Don't make me use this." Labrid warned as the staff grew brighter as if adjusting to his mood. The Boss Demon looked terrified and his hands shot to the air.

"Don't fire!" he begged. Labrid stared at him peculiarly as he seemed to fight a series of coughs before he could realize what he was really doing.

He was laughing.

"Kid-ding!" he chortled letting all his laughter out before he abruptly stopped. He lowered his hands and his jaw dislodged with a crack, hanging open long enough to almost droop passed his neck. Suddenly he screamed though it wasn't his scream alone. Ben shielded his ears and tried not to think of how horribly the demon's scream sounded like a thousand damned souls, tried not to see the apparent fire that spilled from his throat, Ben tried to block out all of this. After what seemed like ages Ben convinced himself to look down. What Ben thought was an attack seemed to actually be an order as a dozen or so demons unpacked the remaining guns before running back into the truck.

The Boss Demon closed his mouth and instead built up a ball of oozing black smoke in his palm.

"So sorry." he said genuinely sad. "But if we were discovered to have attacked the Plumbers we would lose our place amongst the Sewe. Another time." He dropped the sphere into the ground which formed a seeping black-purple wall around the truck making it impossible to breach. The truck roared to life and rolled down the dirt tracks, taking the wall with it. Magister Labrid fired, but his beams simply bounced off. Ben and Gwen half-ran, half-fell down the hill to his side only to watch the demons escape together. If looks could kill, the expression Magister Labrid was pulling would be more potent than any weapon.

"I hate Demons." he said through gritted fangs. His hands clenched and unclenched and for a moment Ben was worried he would break the staff.

"Guys, we have bigger problems than Demons." Gwen said.

Turning around Ben saw what she mean't. Though the Demons decided to run, The Forever Knights chose a different approach. Namely to stand and fight.

Any other day Ben would've found the fact they thought they could win amusing, but a cold sweat formed down his neck to his back when he realized they wouldn't be carrying their usual flimsy swords.

Every Forever Knight was aimed with a bloodthirsty Hell-Blazed Pistol.

* * *

**Bio-pill: A small purple pill the size of a marble Myths take in order to walk amongst humans. It lasts about 24 hours and works best with creatures such as Fairies or Centaurs, but only makes creatures like Leviathans and Dragons more humanoid. Plumbers are, however, required to take these regardless of whether they help or not.**

**Hell-Blazed Pistol: A gun able to kill anything roughly 8 feet tall and take down an area 5 metres around said target. Extremely potent and the latest craze amongst creatures in the Black Market. You can't be a super cool, super shady organisation without one of these bad boys.**

**The Sewe (pronounced see-a-veh, say it fast) is a group which will be discussed in later chapters. All you really have to know now is that they are widely respected amongst the Myths to the point where Myths will listen to them without questioning. In one of my countries many languages *namely Afrikaans* Sewe means "Seven" **

**200 kilograms is roughly 420 pounds if memory serves correctly.**

**I would just like to thank my two friends who act as both my motivators and my Betas you guys know who you are and you know how awesome you are ;)**

**I would also like to thank Baron Finster Fan :) Special shout out to you thanks so much for taking the time to read my story and I can't wait to read more of yours xD**

**To all my reviewers thanks for finding the time to read! Each review is cherished beyond belief!**

**Please review and constructive criticism is more than welcome :) tell your friends and your friend's friends and those-people-you-know-but-don't-really-talk-to-for -some-reason as well xD**

**Until next week Friday!**

**~Necrofriggian **


	4. Chapter 4: It's On

**Authors Note: I do not own Ben 10. Enjoy :) **

**'this means thought'**

**"this means words"**

* * *

****"Ben!" Gwen's shrill voice shouted over the sound of gunfire. She was annoyed, he could tell. Beyond annoyed even. She was angry. He couldn't blame her though. This was supposed to be a quick fight. Slam down the omnitrix, fight a bit, evil villain dialogue, fight a bit more, win. Everyone goes home happy. Well Ben does anyways. The plan was foolproof except for one small aspect he didn't count on; the omnitrix malfunctioning.

"I'm working on it!" he screamed back. Panic began to seize his body as he unintentionally started to calculate the odds. Gwen's flock of Shield Birds could only last a few more hits before they become engulfed in red and Labrid's one man army couldn't possibly stand against an organization of eighty.

Ben smashed the omnitrix with all his strength yet the only response was a short infuriating beep which usually signaled it was having a 'time out'.

"You've had a time out for three friggin years you should be working." Ben seethed at it through gritted teeth no matter how idiotic he looked arguing with his own arm.

Slowly he felt his confidence for the fight dwindling and if he weren't so thick-headed he'd have known the smartest move would be to simply surrender before someone got hurt. But Ben never did comply with what was smartest.

Ben was, to put it simply, the wielder of the most powerful weapon of the universe, saviour of lives and ultimately: A Hero. And a true hero doesn't focus on the odds.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!" Ben whined flinging his arm desperately hoping that _somehow_ it would get the omnitrix to work. Gwen yelled out a few colourful insults towards him and he reacted with equal, perhaps even slightly worse, name-calling.

So focused on the omnitrix he became unaware of his surroundings and he accidentally knocked into Magister Labrid, who only just managed to save himself from falling.

"Watch it!" Labrid growled. Ben began apologizing profusely when a strange sensation on his wrist cut him short of his long-winded begs for forgiveness. Cautiously he brought the omnitrix up to his face to inspect it. With a jolt he realized that the untimely red hourglass was instead forming a range of colours. Glowing blues danced amongst eery greens and ghostly reds and before Ben could blink a yellow light shot outwards completely engulfing the head of one very confused Magister Labrid.

"What the-" Magister Labrid began to yell as he became momentarily blinded by the brightening yellow glow. Ben said nothing as he watched the beam start downwards from his head to his feet and back upwards as though scanning him. A second later the beam dispersed and a computer animated voice, which sounded suspiciously like Ben's, spoke.

"Scan complete. Total of one Myth collected. Number of Myths available: One." the robotic voiced calculated. A holographic creature that he had never used rose upwards from the omnitrix and Ben took an uneasy step back as though he had suddenly been pushed. Shakily he breathed in all his courage and pressed down on the hourglass, unsure of what was going to occur next. This particular event had never happened before.

The omnitrix's 'legs' tightened around his wrist to the point where he was convinced his hands would fall off. The veins in the omnitrix glowed a venomous green and spread from the core outwards like little snakes. Unbelievably it did not stop there and began to seep into his own skin, making his very veins glow the same harsh green.

"BEN! What's going on?" Labrid yelled.

"Don't worry about Ben he's fine focus on the enemy!"

A strange coolness overcame him, as if he'd just jumped into the coldest ocean on earth and everything instantly became numb, even his senses. It was as though because of lack of use the omnitrix was moving in slow motion and what was supposed to happen in the blink of an eye seemed to be dragging out. Ben felt his organs and bones re-sizing and find new homes, but he felt no pain. Vaguely he was aware of gunfire being directed at him yet still he felt nothing, only the unnatural feeling that he was in a dream. Barely he could register that his scrawny arm was beginning to pile layer upon layer of dark green muscle and slowly he was able to think in words. Regaining feeling in his body he slowly stood up, amazed to see he was now a good couple of inches taller than Labrid.

He observed himself. He seemed to be the same species yet at the same time completely different. His scales shone with a rich jade colour unlike Labrid's pale blue-lavender and his webbed claws were longer and thicker as though he could cut a tree with a single swipe. Ben was still registering his new body when the Forever Knights broke his silence.

"What happened? A second ago he was just a kid!"

"I don't know just shoot him!"

"Ben!" Gwen screamed and tried to run to defend him, but was cut off by even more Forever Knights.

Ben watched as the silent white light moved towards him slowly, threateningly, like how a lioness moves before it goes in for the kill. Ignoring Gwen's shouts he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable. Briefly he registered himself thinking how he didn't want to die. Not now. Not with Gwen and Labrid just metres away without back-up. Not with Grandpa Max missing and perhaps even hurt. Not with _him_, whoever him was, still at large. Ben's eyes shot open and he glared at the powerful light not inches from his face and instantly he made up his mind. He sucked in a breath and with all his might screamed his promise.

"I'M NOT DYING TODAY!"

A second later the light exploded. And he was engulfed in blood-red.

**~oOo~**

Ben felt something hot penetrate him yet he didn't die. His arms stung like hell when he blocked his face in a 'X' formation to shield himself desperately from the damage, but still he did not die. Looking down at his body he noted his tail with what looked to be a ball of spikes by the tip completely unscathed. Confused he looked up at the Forever Knights and back down as if asking "Why the heck am I still standing?"

Unsure of if the gun was supposed to paralyze his body he willed his tail to move and it obliged cheerfully. When he was sure it worked he moved his feet. After they worked as well suddenly everything clicked. He was stronger then before, faster then before and for some reason the guns had practically zero effect on him except for now an irritated itchiness on his arms. Balling his fists he smiled, the type of smile which could only be summed up in one way: They were screwed.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Ben said his voice deeper and more raspy than before. Running to a large group surrounding Gwen he threw his fist into one's stomach and the other four behind him went flying into the remaining few.

"Are you OK?" he asked almost having to bend down at Gwen seeing as her head now only came up to his waist.

She nodded and tilted her head back to get a better look at him. He looked like Magister Labrid only _extremely _more reptilian. His teeth were longer and even his very scales seemed sharper and thicker. Where Labrid had yellow cat-like eyes, Ben's was amber and a bit more on the snake side.

"You've never turned into that one before." she mused half to herself, half to Ben. Ben rubbed the back of his wrangly neck and muttered his agreement.

"Are you OK Ben? You look sick. I think."

"O-oh? No I'm fine really." he said standing straight and after a moment Gwen concluded he was alright.

"When and how did you get the new addition?"

"I... don't know." The sound of clanking metal disrupted them and Gwen immediately became professional.

"When you beat the crap out of these Knights we'll talk."

His fang-filled smile seemed to take up half his face as he charged to a group firing at him. Getting down on all fours he dodged the blast and swung his tail like a bulldozer, knocking down another large group near Labrid.

"How come I'm not dead?" he demanded. Labrid looked at the fallen Knights and back to him as though the answer was obvious.

"It's a Level 5 gun. Therefore it can kill any creature Level 5 and lower. A group as dismal as Knights only have Level 5 enemies. We have much stronger skin than Level 5, Leviathan's are Level 7." he explained in baby sentences.

"Oh. Right. Well do you need any help?" Magister Labrid was about to answer him when a Forever Knight charged forwards. Labrid upper-cutted him with ease and tossed him to two other Knights as if he were bowling and not fighting a crazed organization of nut-jobs.

"I'll be fine. Just don't let them get rid of the truck! It has all the weapons!" he said wrapping his tail around another's neck and slamming him, face first, into the ground. Deciding that he could take care of himself Ben looked around, though it was near impossible as the ashened smoke and overwhelming smell of sulfur consumed his senses leaving him feeling more nauseous then before and even slightly faint. Forcing himself to look harder he finally found the truck and even managed to see the Knight crawling desperately towards the driver's seat. The Knight could barely stand making stopping the truck seem as easy as one plus one. Fighting off the nausea Ben forgot one thing.

Nothing anymore... is as easy as one plus one.

"Hey Tennyson. Been a while, did you get taller?"

Stopping mid-run Ben turned slowly to face the person who had called him. Leaning against a seemingly untouched pile of rubble was none other than Kevin Levin. His arms were folded across his chest in a relaxed-bordering bored-fashion and he tilted his head to the side, smiling his trademark mocking grin. His stance said one thing, but his tone said another.

'Like a wolf in sheep's clothing.' Ben thought dismally.

"Kevin." Ben greeted uneasily. How else do you start a conversation with one of your oldest enemies?

Kevin tilted his head upright and his smile grew.

"You remember me. Guess you're not as dumb as I remember."

"What do you want Kevin?" Ben spat now getting agitated. Kevin arched an eyebrow, surprised Ben had yet to figure it out.

"OK. Maybe you _are_ as dumb."

No reply came and Kevin shook his head, his pitch-black hair falling in his face before he coolly brushed it back.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for you. I want revenge." he said the last sentence filled with an unmistakable dark edge behind his usual mischievous banter.

"Why?" Ben asked narrowing his eyes into almost slits. Kevin gave a loud, humourless laugh.

"Why you ask? Why? You locked me in the Null Void for all those years how's that for your 'Why'!" Ben winced.

Not much is known to people about the true intentions or the actual whereabouts of the Null Void except for the absolute elite of the Plumbers. Grandpa Max happened to be an elite and he explained it rather bitterly to Gwen when she'd asked on a really boring day during the infamous Summer Vacation.

The Null Void, for want of a better word, has one other name. Hell's Border. It's where Demons reside and where souls are entered and judged before they're escorted deeper into Hell. Those who enter the Null Void rarely ever do get out and in turn it acts as a prison for the most wanted. So, in a sense, if you can escape the Null Void, you can escape Hell.

"You did that to yourself." Ben tried to reason with him, but Kevin simply ignored him.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I'm not leaving until I get my revenge on you _Tennyson_ and the cool thing is-" Bending down, Kevin picked up a crushed helmet from a fallen Knight. At first Ben thought he was going to throw it at him, but not even Kevin's that stupid to throw a helmet at a seven-foot something aquatic lizard. A black aura, like sparks of electricity, surrounded the helmet only for a moment and Ben watched in amazement as the metal seemed to run off the armour and fix tightly onto Kevin like a second skin.

In the blink of an eye Kevin's once smooth skin was now hard and silver from the hi-tech armour and just to prove that it wasn't for show, Kevin crushed the same helmet in his hand as if it were nothing more than a sheet of paper.

"-I have more than enough power to take it." he finished grinning in the same cocky grin he wore once he had finished demonstrating the gun.

"That's new." was all Ben managed to say, was all he managed to think. Kevin shrugged nonchalantly.

"You learn a few tricks in Hell."

Not a second longer Ben charged forwards, slamming a huge fist into Kevin's shoulder which he managed to block. Ben decided not to dwell on this and with his other hand aimed a blow to his chest to render him immobile. Kevin managed to grip it and though his hand was significantly smaller than Ben's he still managed to crush it. Ben let out a roar of pain and fell to his knees taking in huge greedy gulps of air in an attempt to relieve the pain. 'How is this even possible?' he thought.

"This is pathetic Ben I was expecting at least to break a sweat." Kevin said with a hint of genuine disappointment behind his teasing. Ben's eyes were scrunched tightly in an attempt to block out the pain and slowly he willed his eyes to open. He felt sick, his vision was blurred, but he managed to see a large grey blob which he assumed was Kevin. The very air seemed to pollute his mind and he unsteadily rocked back and forth as he tried to regain his composure.

'New plan.' he thought. Though everything was horribly foggy in his brain a seemingly vivid light flickered brightly with the promise of a new ingenious idea. Ben stilled his adrenalin-fueled heart and breathed out slowly. 'Please work'

"How about instead of a sweat we break a few bones?" Kevin's mouth shot open to make a clever retort, but shut in an instant as Ben's tail wrapped around his leg and ripped Kevin's grip clean off him. Ben twisted his tail around until Kevin was in view and dangled him upside down just barely above the ground

"TENNYSO-" Kevin tried to scream in rage before Ben threw him repeatedly to the ground like a used, ragged doll. After what Ben decided was a good amount of slams, he flung Kevin into a nearby pile of dirty rubble. Ben breathed heavily from the sudden rush and looked down at his hand. Though it was hard to tell, he guessed his hand was a bit sprained and not crushed like he had previously guessed.

An unfamiliar sound similar to an old man coughing puttered softly in the distance and Ben's heart dropped when he finally realized what it was.

The truck's engine. He had completely forgotten the truck.

Ben whipped his head in the direction of the truck and blaring lights stared right back at him.

"No!" he growled as he started running towards it. A strained voice halted his steps.

"Tennyson!" it spat. Ben's blazing orange eyes widened as he slowly looked behind him in disbelief in the direction where Kevin lay. Not only was Kevin not unconscious like he thought, but he was up and walking, and he was holding a rock almost as large as the truck though it was impossible to tell how much heavier.

"I'm not through with you yet." Kevin said forcing himself to speak, his face twisted in rage for the need to fight.

Ben felt a knot tighten in his stomach and for a moment he was sure he _was_ going to faint. There was no way he would be able to out-run a boulder.

"Ben!" he finally heard Magister Labrid calling his name. Quickly sparing a glance he looked at Labrid before re-focusing his eyes on Kevin, this did let Labrid know, however, that Ben could here him.

"Ben! Listen carefully! You must expel what's in your stomach in the form of respiration!"

There was a pause.

"What?" Ben yelled back, not losing his concentration on the dangerously infuriated Kevin. Magister Labrid muttered angered insults under his breath just as Gwen piped in.

"In your language-and I'm serious-he said burp!"

There was another pause.

"OK. OK wait WHAT?" Ben yelled just as he heard Kevin wince in pain as he bent his knees in preparation to throw the large rock. Disrupting his list of objections he quickly took a deep breath in and roared. A reddish-purple gas escaped his throat and slowly his nausea disappeared. He watched as Kevin's face contorted in disgust as he breathed in the gas. The rock dropped with a loud thud throwing even more toxic dust into the air and Kevin threw his hands over his face in a desperate attempt to shield his nose.

"What the heck Ben that's nasty... just... _nas-ty_..." his voice trailed off as he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head leaving only the whites exposed from his half-closed eyes. Magister Labrid and Gwen quickly hurried next to him.

"Is he dead?" Gwen asked trying not to sound as concerned as she felt. Magister Labrid shook his head.

"No... it's a knock-out gas that builds up in a Leviathans stomach. Its extremely potent and if you don't expel the gas even a Leviathan can grow faint from it's own poison."

Ben nodded, at least he knew now why he had felt suddenly so weak. The sound of debris flying through the air brought him crashing back to reality and the group watched in defeat as the Forever Knights drove off with the remaining Hell-Blazed pistols in their arsenal. Ben cursed under his breath and his hands balled into fists as his failure to stop a simple truck began to plague his mind.

"Damn it."

~**oOo~**

****A few simple thoughts flowed ominously through Kevin's head. Where was he? What happened? Why was his head spinning? One by one his questions were answered as his memories collided with each other and each answer became worse than its last. He now had a pretty good idea what he would open his eyes to and he was dreading what would come once he became part of the living-working world again.

Groggily he opened his eyes and slowly his vision cleared. Two Leviathans, one blue and one green stood before him with a girl. Her hair was the deepest of red and her pure emerald eyes gripped him in a trance and refused to let go. With sheer effort he tore his gaze away from her and instead focused his eyes on the Leviathans. Though his eyes had finally cleared, his brain was still hazy and he had trouble differentiating the one from the other leaving it impossible for him to find his desired target. As if by some unknown miracle Ben reverted to his original form.

'This should be more easy' Kevin thought. Smiling maliciously, he was about to throw a punch, but for some unknown reason his hand refused to respond. Looking down, he noticed a blue-white aura surrounding his hands which, sadly for him, effectively kept them firmly next to each other. Slowly getting irritated Kevin shot black sparks from his hands in an attempt to absorb the energy yet nothing happened. Now getting desperate he tried simply using his own strength to rip them apart, but they were as solid as steel.

'What the hell?' Kevin thought now officially beyond annoyed. He shot his head upwards, figuratively pointing an accusing finger at the three of them and Magister Labrid answered his silent demands.

"Binding Light cuffs. Made of pure white or 'good' energy. Nothing purer on this planet and there's nothing harder to absorb. "

Kevin slumped further into the dirty ground and projected mental threats at the two boys for what his current position was.

"You've got dirt in your hair." Ben said to Gwen, completely ignoring Kevin and his silent threats. Gwen looked at him quizzically and ran a hand through her meticulously straight hair. Nothing. Gwen was about to lecture Ben on when to act stupid and when to be serious and how to know the difference when, surprisingly, Kevin finally spoke up since he was awoken.

"Other side."

Gwen stared agape at the law-breaking teenager, but nevertheless listened to his small good piece of advice and ran a hand through the other side of her hair. Instead of her normal hair Gwen felt something similar to dead leaves and when she moved it closer to her to inspect it, it even made a _sound _like such. Looking down she stared in horror as her usual hair was now in ball-ish black clumps from the ash-filled dust and her face contorted in disgust at her current predicament.

"Eew..." she whined as she carefully began the tireless task of bringing her hair back to it's former glory.

"So where are the Knights?" Kevin asked.

"Gone... with all the Hell-Blazed Pistols." Magister Labrid glowered at him darkly. Kevin scoffed at this new found information.

"Figures." Now it was Ben's turn to glower.

"Do you know where they are?" Labrid asked. Kevin shrugged in a bored fashion and turned away from their accused glares.

"I guess."

"Can you take us?" Magister Labrid asked again showing no sign of ending his questions anytime soon. Kevin pretended to be far too interested in a piece of dirt than to here his question which irritated Ben. Ben rose his arm in an attempt to almost literally punch some sense into him when Gwen halted him. Ignoring Ben's stare she knelt down until she was just a little higher than eye-level from Kevin and tried her best to smile.

"Kevin?" she asked hopefully and forced her smile into a larger one. Kevin didn't respond and, without thinking, she lay a secure hand on his shoulder and spoke again.

"Kevin please if you don't help people could get hurt. _Good _people." she reasoned. Kevin tore his gaze from the ground and his onyx eyes bore deep into her vibrant green ones. Gwen couldn't help, but look as she, for a mili-second, thought she saw his steel gaze soften if only by a minuscule or simply by a trick of the light. Unsure of what to do next she let go of his shoulder and rose upwards until she was level with Ben.

"Well?" Ben asked impatiently. It took Kevin a moment to recover, but his mischievous grin managed to resurface on his face and he stood up.

"I just noticed something. Those creeps got away with the money. I'll gladly show you where they are as long as I get it back. Deal?"

Ben rose an eyebrow at Gwen as if asking in their silent language if they should trust him. Gwen nodded and Ben shook his head as if regretting what was about to happen.

"OK fine."

Ben and Gwen began walking hastily to where they could remember where Labrid had parked his hovercraft when Labrid, himself, stopped them.

"I don't trust him in my vehicle, we'll go in his car." Labrid ordered.

"Woah." Kevin said holding his hands in a pathetic attempt of a "Time-out" gesture.

"I do not trust anyone else except me to drive my car." he said shuddering at the mere _thought _of someone else touching his baby's steering wheel.

"You're not in a position to make demands." Magister Labrid said stiffly.

"Oh gee. I seem to have trouble remembering the hide-out. How inconvenient." Kevin said, his voice practically dripping with sarcastic innocence. He snickered when he saw the expression Magister Labrid gave at his reasoning. He could tell Labrid knew who was going to win this fight.

"The Tennysons get in first. I'll release the cuffs and you drive. No funny business." Labrid commanded.

Kevin did a two hand salute and answered with a rather tiresome 'Aye aye Captain.' Labrid tsked at this, but said nothing. Ben helped himself to the backseat and bounded inside like an eager child, happy to be inside such an amazing car besides the horrible circumstances. Gwen decided to take the front seat and once both were completely secure he released the cuffs with a matching transparent gem. The energy spun off Kevin's wrists and swirled into the gem with a final pop and Kevin massaged his stiff muscles to check if they were hurt.

"Now take us straight there understand?" Labrid checked. Once satisfied with the condition of his limbs Kevin sighed.

"Dude. You're lucky you're even in my car. You smell like burn't fish." Labrid was taken aback by his rude comment, but regained himself and bared his fangs viciously.

"I didn't ask for your opinion and maybe they-" he pointed to the two in the car and spoke in a softer tone. "-don't know what you are. But I do. I knew the moment you tried to fight Ben." If Kevin was shocked he didn't show it. He instead glared back at him before shrugging his shoulders and getting in the car as if nothing happened.

"Whatever. Just get in the car so I can get this over with." Kevin said bitterly before slamming the door in his face, not giving him a chance to answer.

Labrid closed his eyes and counted down from five in an attempt to calm himself. Once he reached five he took a deep breath out and sat in the car next to Ben. He had to lower his head due to his unnatural height, but other than this small issue everyone could fit in just fine. Kevin, meanwhile, adjusted his mirrors and wiped the last of the ash, which managed to sneak its way into his car, away. He was about o ask if everyone was ready, but bit his tongue and instead turned his key in the ignition and Three Days Grace's 'Riot' blared through the speakers as they drove off. Gwen cupped her ears in shock before yelling over the music.

"Turn it off!"

"Why?" Kevin yelled back.

"It's loud!"

"Really? I didn't notice." Kevin smirked with a small hint of genuine amusement filling his face. Gwen persed her lips as she frantically began searching for the off switch. Finding it, she turned it off and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey? What else am I supposed to drive to?" he asked gesturing towards the open road.

"I don't know don't you have some classical music?" she asked looking through his compartments in hopes of finding a CD with something other than hard rock.

"Do I, me, have classical music in a _muscle car_?" he asked half-amused, half-appalled by her dumb question.

"What about the radi-oh my gosh HOW MANY TICKETS DO YOU HAVE?" she screeched holding up a good two dozen tickets and even more will stall falling out from where she found them. Instead of recoiling in he chair with shame, Kevin puffed out his chest with pride.

"A grand total of seventy-two. And the radios won't work this far out here." Kevin answered.

"Well." Gwen began before shoving all the pasty yellow sheets of paper back inside the compartment.

"I guess we aren't listening to music." she concluded. Kevin groaned softly.

"Awkward, tense silence it is then." Kevin said and he couldn't have been more right. The melodic sound of the car engine was good enough to keep them entertained, but after a while even Kevin found himself dying from the silence and immediately he decided to do something about it.

"So where's the old guy? He's usually with you two." he asked casually. Kevin felt Gwen tense next to him and instantly he knew he had asked the wrong question.

"He's missing." came Ben's grave voice from the back of the car.

Now that the fight for his life was over and the adrenalin had completely warn off he was allowed to finally think clearly for himself. And immediately his thoughts drifted to his grandfather. What happened to him? Were Demons involved? Was he kidnapped? Was he dead...

As his thoughts darkened so did his mood, so much so that Labrid had slowly, but surely moved away from him and to the other side of the car. Kevin too noticed the change and instead of a witty retort, which he was planning, he cleared his throat with a cough and answered with a very simple "Ah."

"But he's completely fine." Gwen said trying to clear the air. "He's totally fine. He's stronger than he looks. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if its his crazy food that killed him." Labrid shrunk further in his corner. Wrong comment.

"He isn't dead! So stop making jokes about him!" Ben spat angrily. Kevin shoved his foot on the brake and the car came screeching to a short stop before he whirled in his seat and shot an accused finger at Ben.

"Listen here Ben she's just as worried as you so don't you dare yell at her. Now man up and apologize or this car ain't moving another inch." Kevin hissed back. The two glared at each other, neither backing down and neither claiming fault for their actions. The stare-off could have gone on forever if it wasn't for an unearthly squeaking sound arriving every few seconds. Breaking eye contact to where it was coming from the two watched as Magister Labrid made his window go up and down repeatedly finding complete joy in the small action until he realized he had an audience.

"Human windows are fascinating." he replied awkwardly before placing his hands in his lap, making a silent promise not to do it again. Ben looked back to Kevin and Gwen and let out a sigh.

"Kevin's right. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." he said gloomily. Gwen gave an understanding smile and patted her cousin's arm in comfort.

"It's fine Ben I'm worried too. We just have to believe he's going to be fine. He _is _going to be fine." she said reclaiming her hand.

Ben nodded and exhaled outwards.

"OK. You're right. You're both right." Ben said before giving a small, wry smile.

Kevin grunted. "Damn straight I'm right." he said about to turn on the ignition key when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Believing it to be Ben he ignored it until the slight tapping evolved into vigorous prodding.

"_What?_" he whispered loudly only to meet eyes with Gwen.

"What?" he whispered less harshly.

"Thanks." Gwen simply said. Kevin froze, suddenly aware that an organ in his chest he thought had frozen long ago was now slowly thawing out from its deep emotionless hibernation. As he turned away from her mesmerizing gaze he focused instead on starting the car. Rocketing down the highway he uttered a single word before all conversation ceased for the remainder of the trip.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry for very long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though! :D**

**Binding Light Cuffs: Energy cuffs which effectively hold the criminal's hands together. Comes with it's own 'key' *gem* that can take it on and off. I really like using gems o.O...**

**"Riot" by Three Days Grace is an actual song by an actual band and I'm almost sure Kevin would love their music **

**Well we have our first Myth! Now I'd like for one of you to pick his name seeing as I'm horrible at this xD My two friends and I will pick our favourite and his name will be in next week's chapter :)**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see you next Friday!**

**~Necrofriggian**


	5. Chapter 5: Riot

**Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10. If I did Albedo and Charmcastor would've teamed up. Because seriously. White-haired people must team up. It is law.**

* * *

"This is the Forever Knight's hide out?"

"Yeah. What's your point Tennyson?"

"It's just, well, really _really_ big for a hide out."

When the word 'hide out' is heard many ideas spring to mind. A door leading downwards into an underground torch-lit lair is one, or perhaps even the more traditional abandoned warehouse villains seem to gravitate towards. What Ben wasn't expecting to find was a sixty metre something tall castle complete with a moat in the middle of a forest he had no clue even _existed _in America.

"I mean... do they know what 'hide' even means?"

"Look if people haven't found them they're doing something right." Kevin pointed out causing Ben to cease his pointless argument before it could begin.

"So how do we get in?" Labrid asked and it took the three teenagers quite some time until they realized he was speaking to all of them.

"I think I have an idea." Gwen piped in.

It was hard to see in the dead of night, with not even a fading star to break the darkness, but even so they could just make out Gwen slipping on-what appeared to be a pair of scarlet gloves-onto her hands. Holding both her palms outstretched in front of her, she concentrated all her energy into producing a stream of mystical pink light which moved slowly to the bridge before wrapping its strands around the top. Once secure Gwen pulled with all her strength and her effort was rewarded with the lowering of the bridge.

"All right Gwen!" Ben cheered as he ran down the rickety bridge towards the entrance followed quickly by Magister Labrid. Shortly after, Gwen and Kevin crossed only to be met with a darkness that made the outside appear to be midday.

"I got it covered." Gwen said reading their hushed concerns like a book. The sound of a glove being removed consumed the air and within an instant an unnatural glow filled the open space. Heads jerked around to search for the source of the light only to discover Gwen's glove-covered hand with a floating white-pink sphere.

"I know it's not much, but it'll have to do for now." she said and the unlikely band of misfits continued their walk along the snake-like corridors. The glow was dim, but light enough to see that the dark-grey brick walls were completely stripped from dust and the hanging curtains seemed to tell a story of brave knights fighting dragons, warlocks and even demons. If this place weren't so evil Ben would've found it "totally friggin awesome".

"So Gwen, how long have you been a Witch?" Kevin asked. Gwen scoffed.

"I'm not a Witch. I get my powers from magic talismans and charms which any normal person can use." she said as though reciting it for the umpteenth time to him despite the fact that this was her first round explaining it to him. Kevin laughed the type of laugh that sounded both false and unconvinced.

"You really believe yourself." he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh really, and the genius Kevin has proof?" she quipped her voice dripping in sarcasm. He looked up at her, his dark eyes unreadable in the dimming light, but his mischievous grin screamed with a secret known only to him.

"As a matter of fact, the Genius Kevin does."

"Keep your voices down." Magister Labrid hissed. "We don't know how many Knights are here. Could be a few dozen could be a few _hundred_. Either way. Quiet."

The two teens shut their mouths with an audible clapping sound, but Kevin had already peeked her curiosity too much to keep her silent now.

"So what proof?" she whispered. Kevin looked to Labrid, who didn't seem to notice the whispers as he and Ben walked on ahead and decided it was safe to answer her.

"First of all, Shield Birds are a form of basic defense, true, but for Witches. Think of it as training wheels on a bike. Low level Witches use it if they aren't confident in their skills, but nevertheless, only Witches can use it. No other Myth. Witches. Not normal humans. Witch." he said making sure to add as much emphasis as possible yet still her brows furrowed completely unconvinced.

"OK, OK don't believe me that's fine I have more proof. What do you think the gloves are?" he asked his gaze flickering to her energy consumed hand. Gwen rolled her eyes at the easy question.

"Magic Projectors. They allow the user the ability to use magic for a while. Anyone can use them." she said clearly pleased with her argument. Kevin, however, was the only one allowed to be cocky and he would make sure of this.

"You're close." he mused. "But not right. They're Magic _Enhancers_. They make the magic you _already have_ stronger."

"You're crazy." Gwen deadpanned. Kevin blinked, not sure how she could find his logic anything, but reasonable. Suddenly a grin that could rival the Joker from Batman spread over his features.

'Seems like I'll have to prove you wrong.' he thought and once he made up his mind it couldn't be altered by anyone, but him.

Swiftly he twisted in his slow walk and side-stepped in front of her catching her off guard. As gentle and as quick as humanely possible he gripped her wrist and pulled off the glove.

"Kevin what the hell we don't have any way to... see." her voice trailed off into a dead end as her eyes widened in shock. Her hand, her perfectly normal human hand, was glowing pink. It was fainter without the glove on, but only someone as meticulous as Gwen could notice. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air as she tried to rack her head for a logical explanation, but nothing came to mind.

Satisfied that he got his point across, he smirked and leaned in closer to whisper before catching up to the two boys who were now a great deal ahead.

"Who's crazy now huh?"

Wearily, as though in a dream, she walked trying to wrap her mind around the idea. There was no logic to prove she was a Witch, but now for the first time there was no logic to prove she wasn't. The easiest hypothesis was to assume she was a Witch yet it was also the hardest for her.

"Seriously Kevin? You should've brought a shopping cart." Ben's annoyed voice echoed bringing her back to reality to witness Kevin holding a giant golden cup completely encrusted in gems of reds and greens and jewelry worth more than her house spilling out the sides. Kevin's free hand was up in defense for his actions.

"Look, I'm stealing from bad guys so technically I'm doing the right thing. Besides I'm pretty sure they stole this as well."

"Are you going to return it to the people they stole it from?" Ben asked narrowing his eyes into slits.

"... No."

You could almost see the vein popping from Ben's head as he pointed stiffly in a 'put-it-back' gesture.

Kevin sighed, he didn't have time for this. Putting the cup down he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Happy?"

The face Ben wore obviously mean't a _no_.

"What?" Kevin spat raising his hands in exasperated effort. When Ben didn't answer he groaned and pulled out a golden necklace from his pocket.

"Oh my gosh you are literally the biggest goody-two shoes ever."

"What if a guard passed and saw all this was missing? He'd alert everyone else." Ben argued in a whisper as he waved his hand over the gold items furiously.

"Well maybe the stuff was taken to the Forever Knight's Jewelry Polisher for maintenance."

_"I am pretty sure Forever Knights do not have Jewelry Polishers." _Ben whispered quickly and full of irritation.

"Well maybe they do!" Kevin whispered back.

"Whatever." Ben said taking the risk of bringing his voice back to a normal volume and began walking along the dark path into a large moonlit room which looked like an abandoned ballroom that was now filled with armour of every era lining the walls. The floor was in the style of a chessboard and looking up Ben saw a circular opening which allowed the light from the now cloudless sky to spill in.

"Oof!" Ben said as he fell backwards. Looking up he was met with the tallest medieval armour he had ever seen and it was even complete with a feathered helmet and a shield which was dangerously tipping back and forth.

'How'd I miss that?' Ben thought before having to dodge for his life as armour clattered to the floor. The sound boomed like thunder down the darkened halls and within seconds a wave of at least a hundred Forever Knights rolled in all with Hell-Blazed Pistols and all blocking every exit.

"Don't worry Ben. The cup is where it should. They won't suspect a thing." Kevin said with every amount of sarcasm he could muster into a single sentence as the four were forced back to back. Ben had only one answer to his wit.

"Shut the hell up Kevin."

~**oOo~**

For the second time in the same night the situation was looking grim. How was that even possible? This was possibly Ben's case of the worst luck ever.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kevin camped behind one of the many old pillars and out of the other corner he could see Labrid almost hidden beneath squirming metal and if he angled his head in just the right place he could see Gwen almost dumping out all the contents of her satchel. His omnitrix was in the damned red and though he now had an extra teammate the Knights had at least another fifty. Ben vowed from this day forth and forever more he would never _ever_ step foot in anything medieval or medieval orientated ever again. Ever.

The familiar beep of the omnitrix was like heaven to his ears. Finally he was in the game. Ben opened the omnitrix only to find his Leviathan. Pressing every button he could remember it became obvious it was his only option.

"That's OK I can make this work." He said as he slammed it down with the palm of his hand. In seconds Ben's bones morphed from human to lizard. Running out from where he was hiding he stretched out his arms like a bird and knocked down every Knight in his path.

"Ben! When you're done being an airplane we could use some help!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry!" Ben shouted back. Mentally Ben quickly calculated who had the most Forever Knights attacking them and finally decided it was Gwen. Nearly half of the Knights were trying to kill her. Getting on all fours Ben clawed, bit and whacked his way through the crowd to the center.

"Look out Ben!" she screamed. Ben looked up at her panic-stricken face and for a moment his body seized up. A looming force erupted from Gwen as she rose her hands to them in one quick motion and unstable energy began to fizzle and pop from her fingertips.

"Get away from him!" she screamed and a large pink ball escaped her palms to hit a Forever Knight not a hands distance away from him. Ben breathed out a relieved sigh and looked to Gwen who stared down at her herself in shock.

"Gwen... are you OK?" he asked. She nodded and focused on her hands which were shaking violently.

"Can I leave you on your own?" he asked in the same cautious manner unaware Gwen's mind had literally just imploded in on itself and she was now trying to rebuild it from scraps.

Closing her eyes a strange calmness emanated from her as she tightened her hands into two glowing spheres. Opening her eyes she took a sharp intake of breath before stilling herself again.

"I'll be fine." she said forcing a smile. Ben nodded and ran to a group on the other end of the hall.

**~oOo~**

Kevin absorbed a piece of rock and began to uppercut every Knight within punching distance. His strategy seemed to be working fine and he even felt comfortable enough to show-off. Skidding, he stopped inches from a Knight and ripped a Hell-Blazed Pistol from his hand before crushing the nozzle like it was a soda can. Kevin stood up and smiled a grin similar to that of a cheeky child. The Knight didn't like that at all and picked up the newly-ruined gun.

"What are you doing? If it explodes it could create an explosion as violent as Level 9!" Magister Labrid yelled fending off more Knights to get to where Kevin stood.

The Knight ignored his warnings and fired. A red electricity bounced off of the gun and wrapped its tendrils tightly around the Knight causing an unworldly scream in pain to escape him. The electricity grew larger until it seemed to consume him and all the material in its path in one huge destructive sphere.

"Look out!" Labrid screamed as he grabbed Kevin with his tail and through him out the way just as the red-black sphere exploded. Shards of metal and rock rained from everywhere and Kevin watched as the Knight's steaming metal helmet rolled passed him.

"This is why Humans aren't allowed this Technology." he stated as he helped Kevin to his feet.

"You saved me... why?" Kevin asked unable to keep his eyes away from the helmet. Labrid raised an eyebrow as though it were obvious.

"I'm a Plumber Kevin. I save good people."

"But I'm not a good person." he said solemnly. Labrid shook his head and started walking away.

"Only you can choose which side you're on. If you keep saying you're not good you'll never be."

Kevin allowed this to sink in as he stood without a retort, without an answer. Could Labrid be right? Could he give being good a try?

The sound of a gun powering up brought him back and spinning on his heel he gripped a Knight by his helmet, crushed the gun and through him into another one which so happened to be the Knight about to fire a blast at Gwen. She met eyes with him over the smoke and rubble and mouthed a 'thank you' before she resumed her fighting. A small smirk lifted Kevin's face.

Perhaps he could at least give being good a shot. With this thought he made up his mind and with it, began his fighting.

**~oOo~**

"Is this the last of the guns?" Ben asked. The three immediately turned to Kevin who stared at the guns with a mental check list. Finally after an eternity he nodded.

"Are you sure?" Gwen pressed.

"Yip. If you're the first to buy 'em you're the last to as well. It's how Demons do business. Make enough for just one order and throw away the design. Creates the biggest sense of desire." Kevin explained.

"OK." Ben said as he raised both his fists.

"Oi, before you start slamming can I ask one thing? What's his name? You always used to come up with the most ridiculous names." Kevin asked.

Ben thought for a moment and a smile rose over his whole face showing off every glistening white fang which were the size and shape of bullets.

"LongFang." he said. Kevin shrugged.

"Not bad actually kinda cool, but would've picked BoneCrusher." Ben mirrored his shrug and accepted the half-compliment from him graciously.

"Next time." With this promise he ground the guns into dust. Ben seemed a bit faint, but they all knew why this was now. Turning into his original form he let out a short burp causing Gwen to crinkle her nose.

"Disgusting." she said.

"Sorry." Ben mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you... Kevin." Labrid said and the three stared wide-eyed at him. Not for what he said, they all owed Kevin their gratitude, but for how he looked. His blue-lavender scales were an ashened grey-blue of a stormy sea and his eyes were now a faded sepia as though the life was literally drained out of them. Still he forced himself to speak.

"Kevin, you went... beyond... the-" he shook his head, the colour depleting from his face at an alarming rate and it became apparent he was struggling to breathe. He shook his head again and blinked rapidly to try to stay awake, but slowly he sunk to the ground.

"-the call of duty. I'm p-proud of... _you_." he finished falling to one knee as pale liquid began to seep from his suit.

"Magister Labrid! There's water leaking out of your suit!" Ben said trying to cover it for him only find a bone-deep gash fifteen centimetres long. Magister Labrid coughed up the same liquid and cleared his throat.

"This suit protects me... from w-weapons lower than Level 8. I'm an alligator species, we don't need water... not... _water_." he said collapsing on the ground and rolling onto his back.

"You weren't caught by me. You only pretended so we'd listen to you." Gwen said understanding now how clever he really was. Labrid ignored her unable to waste time for trivial explanations.

"My stomach... was pierced. In b-blast." he choked out before letting out a small grunt in pain. Kevin's eyes widened. This was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said amazed he still knew how to use the words. Labrid shook his head.

"N-not your fault. No-ones f-fault. D-damn K-night."

"Don't talk." Kevin ordered in which Labrid gratefully obliged, relaxing into the ground as though he was suddenly extremely comfortable.

"It means the poison from his stomach is entering his bloodstream. He's going into a deep sleep, basically he's..." Kevin's jaws clenched refusing to say the last word. He didn't have the will to finish his sentence. He didn't have to.

"You can't die!" Ben yelled. Gwen's hands shook as she reached to comfort her cousin who simply swatted her efforts off. He looked to both of them, but their expressions said it all. Labrid was a lost cause.

"No you can't die yet!" Ben screamed and the walls echoed his plea as though they too didn't want him to go. Labrid gestured for him to come closer and Ben obliged. Labrid cleared his throat again and spoke in a weak, but firm voice.

"Omnitrix was only lead, but your grandpa... he went on a mission. Vilgax. To stop him. You... must stop him." Magister Labrid forced out.

"Who's Vilgax? Labrid I can't fight him! I'm not strong enough! What's he going to do? Labrid!" Ben screamed out.

A small smile rose as he looked at the three teenagers before coughing up blue blood which trickled down his jaw in a mini stream.

'This is a good death.' he thought and his smile grew. He knew he didn't have time left.

"I have faith in you Ben, all of you. I'm so proud of all... of you... heroes." Gwen let out a choked gulp for air as tears began to stream down her face and Kevin's jaw constantly clenched and reclenched.

"You'll stop it... you'll stop the _age... of..._" his eyes fluttered closed with the ghost of a twinkle and slowly he went limp.

"The Age of WHAT?" Ben's voice broke in a mixture of frustration and desperation. "What? The Age of what? Don't die Labrid not yet!" he screamed shaking him. He looked so peaceful. It wasn't fair.

"Ben." Kevin's monotone voice caused him to look up.

"He's gone."

A whimper finally escaped Gwen's mouth and Kevin tried to calm her down. To his surprise she threw her arms around him uncaring of his opinion and buried her face in his chest, red hair blocking her face.

Kevin, whose hands had remained by his side due to the sudden action, cautiously returned her hug. Kevin could do nothing, but wait. Minutes passed before Gwen resurfaced, cheeks puffy and eyes red. She wiped her eyes with her blue cashmere sweater and looked at Ben. No tear streaks mean't he hadn't cried instead his eyes were still fixated on Labrid, whose skin was beginning to go transparent.

"He shouldn't be decaying that fast." she said finally seeing what Ben had noticed.

"He's not decaying, he's becoming water." Kevin said sounding almost normal except for the emotionless undertone.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Leviathans are supposed to protect the ocean when they... die." he started unable to avoid the word and retried his attempt at an answer. "When they die. They become a part of it. So that even in death they can provide for the creatures of the sea."

"So he's going to rot the floorboards." Gwen said bitterly. A small sad smile passed on Kevin's face.

"Not exactly."

Gwen watched speechless as enough water to fill a gym swimming pool rushed from the suit in a stream and ran through a crack in the wall.

"No matter where they die they will always return to the ocean." Soon all that was left was the worn out Plumber's suit and a silence fell with Ben once again lost in thought. Labrid was dead, but his grandfather was still maybe still alive. Someone by the name of Vilgax was bringing the Age of something and Ben could only guess what that mean't. Whatever it was it was enough to make his grandfather leave without so much as a good-bye. Now it was his job to find out who Vilgax was and stop him.

Somehow.

How was he supposed to fight with one Myth and one teammate? He didn't even know how to start.

"Kevin..." Ben began, taking a gamble. Kevin had more of a knowledge of Myths and weapons than anyone else he knew. He even could use the omnitrix and maybe even knew slightly more. If Ben could get Kevin on his team he would be in a much better situation.

"We need your help to find Vilgax and find out what he is planning. There's no money in this-" he stopped as he watched Kevin pick something off the Plumber's utility belt. It was a green, circular, flat gem the size of his fist with a black hourglass encased in the middle like an insect is trapped in amber.

"I'm in." he said. Ben nodded feeling a small burden lift off his shoulders.

"Magister Labrid must've thought the Demon's would know something about Vilgax." Ben said realizing that when Labrid invited them on the mission it was really actually apart of his original mission to find Max and Vilgax.

"We know a little, but only as much as every other creature."

"What do you mean... we?" Ben asked trying not to sound suspicious, but failing. Kevin's eyes suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"I'm a Demon." A more dramatic silence fell before Gwen spoke.

"What?"

"Well technically I'm half, but hey I'm still part Demon."

"Whatever." Ben said waving it off. Kevin, however, looked shocked.

"Huh?"

"Gwen and I don't care." Ben said and Gwen nodded her consent. "Half Demon, Half Leviathan, Half... whatever we don't care. If you're our ally you're our ally. Simple as that." A small smile appeared on Gwen's face as she looked at Kevin and he felt his insides twist in a mixture of... relief, but for what exactly? As well as... happiness? Nah. Couldn't be.

"Can you tell us about Vilgax?" Ben asked. Kevin nodded and he stood up.

"Sure, but I'll tell you in the car." he said helping Gwen up.

"Right now I hate castles." he said kicking an unconscious Knight out the way before he carried on walking.

The three walked out as quickly as possible and the car looked as comfortable as home in the light of the night sky. Driving off Kevin began chatting.

"I'd really need a flashlight and a campfire to get the full effect." he said trying to lighten the mood which was greatly appreciated by the two as they each gave him a small deserving smile.

"Now I dunno much. Only legends a few travelling Demons told me." Kevin warned.

"We'll take whatever we can get." Gwen said. Kevin's brow creased as he tried to jog his memory. A light went off in his eyes and they knew he remembered. Clearing his throat he began.

"One hundred years ago, though it's said to be eighty, a Warlock emerged. He went by many names during his time, but his chosen name was Vilgax. Nobody knows his true origins though it's said he was born in the heart of the Ember Forest which is said to be the natural collecting spot of Dark Aura and is said to have been where every Evil Myth in History started their journey one way or the other. In his early days when he was still an unnamed Warlock he became allies with Azmuth the Wise, but when he tested his loyalty by asking him to help him create the Elixir of Yin and Azmuth refused he lost it. Cuckoos. Bananas."

"What's the Elixir of Yin?" Ben asked.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Kevin said.

"Now you know how Myths, weapons, anything really has Levels? Well these things were Grade A Level 25. Only other thing that high is the Omnitrix." he said rocking his head in an attempt to point to the device on Ben's wrist.

"Now there are two Elixirs. You can't make the one without the other and the two are more powerful than any weapon created at that time. Now the Omnitrix is on par, but I dunno if it can beat 'em and vice versa. The Elixir of Yang is rumoured to be as black as death itself and provides death to anybody you've ever laid your eyes upon or thought about in an instant. Mass genocide. Only catch is you'll die ten years later."

"That's horrible!" Gwen screeched. "Who'd want to use it?"

"Not many do, but still you have to make it otherwise you can't use the Elixir of Yin dunno why, but hey you don't question legends. Anyways you don't have to use it, it can rot if you wanted it to. Now the Elixir of Yin, even I admit if the cost weren't so high I'd use it, this Elixir is said to be a completely new colour so beautiful even a siren can't compare to it, it makes you immortal and provides you with power equivalent to _all _mythical creatures."

"What's the cost?" Ben asked.

"I am get-ting there." Kevin said with a short sigh.

"Truth is the list is so long I don't remember half of it. Lotta weird crap like waning mushrooms, petals of a blue rose, moss from the cemetery of a king etcetera etcetera, but the most horrible I can remember is you need to draw out the strength from the seven most naturally powerful creatures on this Earth aka the Sewe, they've been around since even before the Elixirs. Dunno if they still have the original members, but I know a few are original. And finally... you need one hundred thousand human souls and fifty thousand Myth souls." he said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Really no talking now? Whatever. That was the Time of the Bloody Massacre, he killed all those poor souls and used them to create the Elixirs. It's also the time when the Plumbers aligned. That's right, Plumbers were created to stop him. Its believed that Azmuth was the one that told him all the ingredients, but left out one crucial ingredient; The power from an Innocent Evil. Don't ask me I'm sure the Demons were just messing with me with that one, but either way it didn't work because he didn't have the last ingredient to make it complete. When he drank the Elixir of Yin he became horribly disfigured, some believe he sprouted tentacles from his face, but that must be a load of bull. Because the last ingredient wasn't added he lost his power, but gained a single ability of One Myth, nobody knows which one it is though and he also gained immortality. Not traditional immortality, he can still be killed, but as long as he doesn't get hurt he can't die. So he ran for the shadows vowing one day to return and seek revenge on all those who dared try to stop him. Which if he returns will be everyone and he will restart what he planned on starting."

"Which was what?" Gwen asked. Kevin shrugged before turning down a street corner sharply and into a road Ben recognized.

"Gwen told me where you both live so I can drop you off." he said answering Ben's question before he could ask. Ben nodded swallowing his objections realizing they now had to be a team and teammates knew where each other lived. Right?

"It's all I know honest." he said going back to Gwen. "It's probably got to do with the Age of Whatever. Who _will _know will be one of the Sewe."

"Who's the Sewe again?" Ben asked.

"The Sewe are leaders of the Myths. They're the most powerful and intelligent and their species group are placed higher because of it. They're like the ancient government of the Magical world. Only seven main members are allowed. Ancient law. If I remember its Mermaids, Fairies, Centaurs, Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks and Demons." Kevin said counting them off on his hands. Gwen sighed and rested her elbow on the armrest staring out the window to the starless sky.

"We'll talk strategy some other time to how to deal with this mess. Right now I just want to go home." The other two grunted their agreements. Ben's home was closer so Kevin dropped him off first. Getting out the car Ben stopped and slowly turned around.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot something at the Castle." Kevin arched an eyebrow.

"No I did-" he stopped mid-sentence to catch the object Ben threw. Looking down he was surprised to see that it was the cup he wanted to steal.

"You _stole _this." Kevin asked impressed and in slight shock.

"It was nothing. Besides I didn't want _them_ to have it."

Kevin closed his mouth and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." Ben said.

"OK Ben the story is you and I went to the Library to study then we went to Mr. Smoothy's for old times sake and lost track of time. Got it?" Gwen said.

"Got it."

"I'll see you soon." she said before rolling up the window which though shouldn't have, unleashed the pain in his gut he was forcing down.

"Kay." he said. With silent goodbyes being said he went inside and repeated the story to his mom, who after twenty minutes of mindless interviewing finally allowed him to go to bed. Flopping down exhaustion consumed him and any plans of getting changed into pajamas disappeared in an instant. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew he couldn't because though a hundred questions had just been opened two things were clear:

The entire world was in danger.

And Ben 10 was back.

* * *

**Author's note: The reason Gwen doesn't believe she's a Witch was because in the beginning of Alien Force she didn't believe she was an alien and I decided to keep that. I will more than likely be unable to update next week and if that's the case I apologize in advance.**

**Thanks to Baron Finster Fan for the name :) hope you liked the chapter!**

**Any thoughts, questions? You know where the PM button is. Read and Review please!**

**~Necrofriggian**


End file.
